The A factor
by ChocolateReader
Summary: Outcast to humanity, highest angel. a weakened sparrow in need of redemption. as she heard the voices, they wept for her. Kikyo, well kikyou shall be punished. Rated T
1. HOME

"If I was the only one able to help her, I would do it." that's what I told them, and that's what I meant.

I trusted them. They trusted me, so I thought. I successfully healed her. But its not how they showed you. I could never hate Inuyasha, but at that moment I couldn't care less. What they did to me. it's a great and powerful hate, and misery. But back to reality.

I am drowning. Falling weightlessly to my death. I saved her from Naraku's miasma. I was, AM, helping Inuyasha avenge her death. But no, her only wish is to take back, her soul, no… it is mine. I AM KAGOME. Two years of trying to convince myself that, I am my own person. Sometimes, when I'm with Inuyasha flying through the sky ,I can believe I'm not just a reincarnation, I'm here because he loves, me. Me. My only, one. I wish.

In the depths of this pool, I hear voices. Singing. I am here at camp. Fire enveloping around my face, caressing it with tender flames. I want it to burn me. Make me feel. I've already felt so much.

He is here at camp. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku lain across kilala, Miroku's arm clenched around Sango's body. Warmth. How I so want to be held like that, how so I want to be pressed up against someone, knowing I am safe. For the rest of my life. But it's not to be. Not when I'm here. I have to leave. Find the voices.

I turn and grab my yellow bag. So many memories. No, I will not need the bag where I am going. I can feel it.

I take a deep breath and stand.

"Kagome….Where are you going?… We need to talk." I am not surprised when his golden eyes sweep over me. I walk forward to him and push forward my hand.

It seems like a gesture to help him up, and he takes it like so. Instead I shake his hand.

" I am following the voices. I don't know if I'm coming back. It doesn't matter anymore. I wont be calling your name anymore."

Kagome!? What are your saying! What voices? " His clawed hands were on my shoulders now, gripping me, trying to hold on.

I pulled away, and told him once again. " I am going to find the voices, you will find kikyou."

I walked away, he stood still entranced, I am being pulled toward the pool that just hours ago, I was left, burning, drowning.

The voices. I sing with them.

_I waited for You today_

_But You didn't show_

_No no no_

_I __needed You today_

He didn't come. I got myself out. And when I did, only a mile away, He and kikyou. Talking. They were too close. Too familiar with each other. I wanted to go home. That's when those voices came.

_So where did You go?_

_You told me to call_

_Said You'd be there_

_And though I haven't seen YouAre You still there?_

They were telling her to go back to it.

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel You by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never aloneAnd though I cannot see YouAnd I can't explain why_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You've placed in my life_

She was here. She was waking on water. I am standing on the middle of the water as they told me. They sound so familiar to my soul I cant bear it. Through the clouds a single light of the sun shines on me. It expands and through the darkness I am ignited.

_We cannot separate_

_You're part of me_

_And though You're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

He is behind me , but i dont care.

_We cannot separate_

_You're part of me_

_And though You're invisiblE_

_I'll trust the unseen_

Something runs through me and I am being lifted through the sky. Straight up. I see faces coming down , so many faces. And a leader, a leader that I recognize, deep into my soul.

Aranita.


	2. Ambrosia

"You don't deserve her. She is different. Pure."

" I know."

It hurts when your hero falls from their pedestal. It hurts when you've placed them to high, and they can't help but fail in spite. They trusted each other. Betrayed by a part of themselves they didn't know they had. Why was she here again?

"She will stay."

"Please! You have to understand!"

"She is dying. You are killing her. She is fallen."

It hurt, as she lay asleep, that she could hear them talk of her fate. God. Inuyasha. She really didn't want to go back, as she felt in this place, she was free. They told her she was fallen. Chosen to go into the earth, to live as human. To be a pure human, to give hope to the world.

But who would give hope to her?

It didn't help that she was also placed into a reincarnation status. Already born with a mission, not yet to discover. During her stay, she had subconsciously tried to find other angels. While she was here, the told she had successfully found six. Four of which, in the feudal era. She was one of the highest angels. So they told her.

To blend with earthly beings, all her memories had been erased, gone. A new slate for a baby. She frequently had dreams of golden bridges and silver pillars, lakes full of bubbly ambrosia and holy food, but she never thought about it for very long. She would have disappeared anyway after her mission had been accomplished if not for another holy origin.

Love.

"She promised to stay with me!"

"By my orders."

The voices. That's right. Her sisters. Jumbled voices in communion for their dying eldest sister. Sorrowed birds ashamed for people who had scorned her.

Who knew? Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were here also, only because they would be fearful of danger for their friends, not overcome by the fact that also. Miroku wanted to meet the great Kami.

"Excuse me, if I may, what has Inuyasha done to Kagome? As far as I have seen, he has protected and taken great care of her. Aside from, be indecisive." Sango asked sadly.

"He has forsaken a angels gift. I shall not let one of my highest honors be given in vain." To their eyes, the man speaking was large, wrapped in a white kimono and a golden sash. His beard was long, his hair black, assertive large glasses slipping at the end of his nose.

"Please give him another chance," Shippo piped up. "He might be a idiot sometimes ,but he really is a good person!" Inuyasha turned and grumbled half-heartedly. How would he have another chance at loving kagome? They acted like he didn't already.

"I will give him another chance. _Only, _if you agree to my conditions." His ears perked up excitedly. He would get his mate back! But could he call her that? Really? It wasn't his to call. He had no right.

"You must get her to fall in love with you. You must recreate every defining moment you have experienced with her. Get her to tell her secrets, of the past lives. Then only will you understand."

Miroku nudged him with his arm to answer him. He turned, and meet him with a glare. "How do you expect me to do that huh? Do you think that loving a hanyou is once in a lifetime? No. you didn't."

/~

I woke, and lifted myself of the small bed. He didn't know what he was saying. Although they were seated in the forum, the couldn't see me unless I came out of the large building. Could I condemn myself to the look on their faces? I was no longer dressed in a girls school uniform, but a blue kimono and a small round silver ring around my head.

The seemingly old man looked toward my direction , and smiled. How did he know? Oh. God. Right. "It seems as if we shall witness her decision. Come, my child." she stepped out hesitantly, and moved forward, hiking up her long dress. It wasn't fair, she thought. Who would pick a life like this? "Kagome…" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around hers, and moved to pick her up.

"Wait!" She suddenly felt nervous about him. He growled. "Kagome. Come home." Home? Home? Right now, she couldn't believe she had a home. " I will entrust her to you Inuyasha. You will not fail me. You are all my children, and I care for all of you."

At this Inuyasha calmed glanced up to see that he was giving Kagome a brass bottle and pulling her aside. After a couple of minutes a tall brunette walked into the room and guided them to the exit, while Kagome and The man were busy.

" Be careful. Aranita will escort you all back to earth." He hadn't realized that they had come back, too lost in his own thoughts and regrets. Inuyasha, usually rash and swift to judge could only thank him for even allowing him to retrieve his mate safely.

/~

_How could I leave my newfound unearthly sisters and brothers? But I went anyway. I couldn't decipher the look in Inuyasha's eyes, when God himself told him about me. If I were to erase my memories to make myself fall in love, voluntarily, would I do it? _

_Would you?_


End file.
